The present invention generally relates to a tone synthesizing device and method which execute a program containing an effect algorithm and thereby synthesize a tone waveform having imparted thereto a particular effect as defined by the algorithm, as well as to a recording medium containing such a program.
To impart effects to polyphonically-generated tones, the conventional tone synthesizing devices first generate tone waveforms corresponding to respective notes of the desired tones and then mix together these tone waveforms to thereby provide a polyphonic tone waveform. Thereafter, the polyphonic tone waveform is fed to an effect circuit including a DSP (Digital Signal Processor), where a program containing a predetermined effect algorithm is executed to impart the polyphonically-generated tones an effect as defined by the algorithm.
The conventional tone synthesizing devices, however, could not separately or independently impart an effect to each of a plurality of tones that are to be generated in response to simultaneous depression of a plurality of keys, i.e., to each of notes constituting polyphonically-generated tones, on the basis of tonal characteristic (e.g., pitch and color) information specific to the note. Thus, with the conventional tone synthesizing devices, it was difficult, if not impossible, to achieve elaborate tone color creation or tone color control.